Demon in My View
by NarutoAngel
Summary: She was the Demon of Fire, protector of the land. "Are you going to kill me, Blue?" There was no other answer. Ice Angel Origins.
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I decided to make separate side stories involving important demons and angels. It'll make the plot of Ice Angel more sense. This story is about the origins of Konoha and explains how both Haine and Blue, the demons of Water and Fire, were involved and explains a little bit more about the going-ons in Heaven. Enjoy.**

She coughed out blood, splattering the ground. Harsh pants rasped her lungs horribly, as though shards were in her throat, scraping it raw.

"**Ku ku ku."**

The battered demons laughed, grinning despite their approaching deaths. The dog demon gave them a glimpse from the corner of her eye, the blue finally returning to its proper state. The abominations before her did not pose a threat, at least no more.

Her blood coated fangs made sure of that. Perhaps that was the reason why her throat fell so raw.

"Why the laughs? Or are you so happy that you're dead?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Her voice came out raspy and a bit wheezy, hurting to speak. But her composure did not show her suffering. No rather, it was rather cold, looking down at the two fallen demons.

"**We got quite a blow in. That's sufficient to give up our lives, you lowly dog of the church."**

_SPLAT!!_

"Watch what you fucking say, piece of shit," she hissed through clenched teeth, dragging the tip of her scythe through the demon's skull. Still, the abhorred laughter lingered, etching into her subconscious for later torment.

A cough rose from her chest, making her sputter wildly before settling at last. More blood coated her fingers, evidence of inner bleeding and perhaps serious injuries. But not fatal ones. No, she could never allow herself be killed by the likes of these mongrels.

She would pull the trigger herself.

Sighing, Blue no Kaji, Fire Dog of Hell, moved away from the bodies, leaving them for the crows.

**---**

Fire Country, hell on earth. In a way, it was very fitting for her to call this land her own. Ever since Moni, the White Wolf of Space, entrusted each of the last six Elementos parts of the world, they each kept it whole, protecting the land despite the constant war among the humans that lived here. After all, nothing matter but their mistress's orders and they all followed her faithfully.

That's why Blue hadn't gone ahead and just blast this place back to infinity. The God above knew full well that there wasn't any chance of peace, yet. Or soon. Humans were known for their pride and especially for their lust for power. They'll continue to fight until the last one killed himself.

So the dog demon protected them, albeit silently from the shadows, making sure no creature _from _the very same shadows emerged and wreaked havoc on them.

That was why she tolerated them. And often, that was why she seek their help in times like these.

"I really don't know what to say, lassie," the old woman shook her head. "Everything you come visit us, you're more battered than the last. What are you, a ninja?"

That was meant as a joke, but the two both knew what it truly meant. Especially during these times of war.

Blue smiled. "Maybe," she said mysteriously. She winced when the woman applied yet another layer of salve to a large wound on her back before wrapping it with gauze.

Usually, she would avoid the human villages, in case of any demons watching and believing she had any ties with the people. But sometimes there was occasions when she needed the expert dressing from an experienced healer.

It was the only reason why she allowed herself near any humans. Being the fire element, she had only two ways of healing : by the normal, natural means or facing the sun and letting its rays reach her. But such a task absorbed a lot of chakra _and _spirit energy.

Right now, unfortunately, she needed both. There was some ominous spirit energy around, some dangerously close to human villages. Not only had Blue promised Moni that she will protect her humans, she hated any demon on her territory.

Once she felt the last dressing finished, Blue stood and began to redress. "Thank you very much, baa-chan," she said. "I'll be going now."

"Already? But I've only stopped the bleeding!" the old woman protested. "Stay awhile, child. At least until you've fully rested and had a meal in your belly. Please, stay."

The dog demon sighed, rubbing the back of her neck in a wistful manner. She knew this would happen, especially when dealing with a kind hearted human as this healer.

"I cant really. I only came back to get fix. I cant intrude on your hospitality much longer," she tried to explain, a really hard feat while keeping the truth secret.

"You make yourself sound like a broken weapon," the old woman scolded. "You're still a human being, child, despite what your leaders make you to be. Stay, at least for tonight."

Blue meant to shake her head when a loud growl impenetrate the air. The old woman gave a smirk as the dog demon blushed in embarrassment. There was no escape now.

"Don't worry. I had a feeling you were coming, so I've already started on your favorite dishes." She chuckled at the girl's frustrated expression. "Don't worry lass. It's only for tonight."

Blue didn't give any sign of agreeing. But there was nothing she could do without compromising her mission. It was bad enough with the Bijus running amuck; the humans did not need to know what else stalked them, besides themselves. Especially with their new gifts.

The dog demon simply could not comprehend just _what _possessed God to give these humans the power of manipulating chakra. Sure, the talent had been given to a minimal amount of humans but surely He has foreseen the damage such gifts has brought. She could also understood His need and desire to give His beloved children another means to fight back than to be hopelessly destroyed once again. But couldn't He see that even with this new power, they are only dying quicker? That they are more of a target to their own impurities than ever?

No, she thought bitterly. He didn't. no one knew exactly _what_ went through the Creator's mind, not even those closest to him.

Blue ate with the old healer and her husband, humoring them with false stories of her exploits and travel. Like always, she did not say exactly what her occupation was, nor did she make any compromising remarks. And it was fine with them, enjoying the company of their young visitor, who brought with her nostalgic memories of when their own children were alive.

"My Ella," the old woman would say, "would be around your age, were she still with us."

To which Blue would smile empathetically. Though she appeared young as a human, the Fire Element was older than the world and had already her own experiences of being a mother.

And has already lost a child.

Overall, this short visit, this moment of unnecessary peace, made her long to be with her brethren once more. She wanted to be in a pack again, not off of her own protecting humans.

"_This is necessary, Blue-chan."_

She waited until the old couple had fallen asleep, their breathing even and their signature at ease in their beds. She wrote them a note of thanks and left a sack of _ryo_ on the table. Though they hated to accept her charity, the old couple had no choice and has long ceased mentioning it. Now they simple allowed the demon to express her gratitude in the only way she knew best - giving money.

Blue quietly stalked through the sleeping village, the scuffs of her shoes barely making a sound against the gravel ground. At the border, she broke into a run, her form shifting to reveal a four legged creature. Its blue fur shone black in the night, its blue eyes shining like fire in the dark. Fourteen tails, their ends shaped like feathers of wings, lingered behind, shifting through the air as the dog ran by the woods.

At a break in the trees, the dog demon gave a howl of tribute to the moon, before beginning the hunt.

**Come out, you little bastard,** she growled menacingly.

The demon cackled. **I was beginning to think you didn't care for my presence on your land, Kaji-sama, **the beast mocked.

Blue snapped her jaws in a laugh. **You are so weak you didn't deserve my immediate attention. In fact, you are not even worth my time.**

Insulted, the demon burst forth from its hiding place. It was an aeria, a bid of Hell and follower of the Sin of Greed. The body was warped and mangled, as though someone had taken a hold of it and simply twisted. Flesh hung from the gnawed bones that were its wings, and wicked teeth slashed into blue fur, ripping the skin open and inflicting yet another wound on the fire demon.

**Pathetic!**

Blue snapped her jaws on the curve of its mangy neck, closing slowly though the molted flesh. Black, rotten blood spurted from the flesh but the demon refused to drink, letting it simply flow from her mouth and fall into the depths of the night below.

The aeria struggled, snapping its beak and digging its teeth further within the dark fu, fighting pain with pain. Its skeletal wings flapped in the dog's face, the smell of rotten flesh only furthering her grip of its neck.

Then, the aeria began to laugh.

**Die, Kaji-sama.**

Nothing, the number of times Blue has been beaten, crushed, and pulled apart, can compare to the pain of having holy water injected directly to her veins. In her confused state, it gave the flock opportunity to attack, swarming the dog demon and biting her fiercely.

She snapped and thrashed, shooting herself within the air. Her paws burst into flames, burning some of the aeira flock.

**Do you actually think, **she panted, **that this will be enough to kill me!**

The flames surrounding her, forming the image of a giant phoenix. The aeiras squawked horribly and tried to flee, burning to a crisp. From above the sky, the fire demon fell like a meteor to a nearby clearing.

**---**

"Ahhh!" A boy jumped back, startled and yelping from the side as the fire dissipated. He covered his face as a wave of hot air scalded him, followed by the sudden brush of humidity as the air cooled abruptly. He coughed, the dust stinging his eyes and leaving the taste of dirt in his mouth.

The boy peeked through his fingers, eyes blinking as the smoke cleared to reveal the largest dog he has ever seen. Blue fur and multiple of tails, it did not look like any canine known to him. Parts of its body were bandaged, though many were torn and red with the blood of new wounds.

Hiruzen Sarutobi has seen a lot in his short life; the bloody battles of war, the grief of losing a loved one, the dangers of being a child of a ninja clan. He had more experience of war in his short six years of life, the oldest and longest living within the clan. But this, this was new to him.

The dog had began to move, shifting where it laid on its side, paws slipping as they tried to get a grip on the ground, smoke filling the spots as the flaming claws raked the ground. It managed to lift itself up before falling on its side, giving out a pathetic wind and groaned of frustration.

Hiruzen made his way slowly to its side, carefully not to spook it or do anything to make it attack. He thought it a Summon, one of the _Fuinjutsu_ animals that aided the nins in battle. But it was strange. Usually a Summon _poof_-ed back to their world when it got injured and this one was very injured. But if it wasn't a Summon, then just what in the world was it?

"Nice doggie," he murmured, moving closely. He had his hands spread wide before him to show he meant no harm. It stopped moving at the sound of his voice, stilling to listen.

Hiruzen deliberately slowed his steps, quieting his breathing and doing all his power to make himself less of a threat. "Nice doggie," he said again. "I'm not going to hurt you. Nice Mr. Dog."

Close now so that it was right beside it, he saw that it was a very unnatural dog, with its blue fur and bright blue flaming eyes, furthering his suspicion of it being a Summon. Not to mention it had been on fire earlier…

Hiruzen spread his hands on the dog's side, feeling the taunt muscles beneath. He was an idiot for doing this, far from his clan's borders and farther from yelling range of help, the boy had absolutely no knowledge how to care for a Summon, much less an uninjured one. But he couldn't just leave it here, alone and horribly dazed from its wounds.

Its blue eyes stared at him hotly, its breath almost nonexistent. It barely moved, watching as the young boy inspected its injuries, taunt as a wire and ready to snap. Fangs gleamed as the dog moved its jaws, ready to strike if the boy made one wrong move.

Their gazes clashed, Hiruzen truing to tell the beast with his eyes that heas a friend, not a foe. That he was here to help.

"Nice doggie," he said again lightly. "Very nice doggie." His touch were light, brushing over the wounds until the pads of his fingers were wet with blood. He registered some bite wounds, cuts made from a curved blade and most of all, fatigue. But he knew there was probably more, given as the dog was liying on its side. Also there was the manner of the bandages it had. He moved as lithely as he could, avoiding the patches of molten ground made by the flaming paws.

Its eyes watched. Not once did they blink, growing intense as though the creature was burning with fever. Probably it was. The flesh underneath his hands had felt fairly warm.

Hiruzen moved away from the head, stopping only when he was sure the dog wasn't going to snap at himm. He saw some black liquid pouring through the mouth, mixing with the puddle on the ground. Black lips were drawn over white fangs, as if daring the boy to come closer.

The boy dared not, feeling as though he had already overstepped the bounds the demon had placed. He did, however, lifted a blood soaked hand for it to sniff.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Mr. Dog," he whispered, watching as it nosed his palm, taking the scent of him and its blood. "I will not hurt you."

The dog snorted, laughing. **Foolish little lamb. **Its jaws closed down and a child's scream echoed through the forest.


	2. Wounded

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Water Country_

Bodies splattered on the ground, their blood spraying the mist an eerie red. Sharp panting filled the metallic air, anger filled red eyes glaring. The flaming chakra dissipated until it was nothing but smoke.

_Losing your temper again? Now that's rare._

The demon gritted her teeth as she touched the tattoo on her collarbone where the voice spoke from. She dug her claws in her flesh, digging the pattern out.

"Kojomaru, I'm terminating our contract for a while," she said, watching as a sword appeared straight from her neck. "I need you to go to Fire Country and check this out."

The sword scoffed. _Go find if the rumors are true, you mean._

"Go find Blue," she corrected, her fingers tightening on the hilt as she glared at the bodies of the laughing demons, the ones who laughed about her cousin's so-called demise. "If you cant find her, come back. But only after you've searched the entirety of her country. I would go myself, but I cant go against Moni's wishes."

_Humph. _The sword quivered in thought. _Fine then. But it's gonna cost you._

"I'm aware," the demon mused, letting go of the sword. It floated in the air for the moment, before swooping off through the mist and out of sight.

Turning, the Cold Flame, also know as the Water of Hate, Haine, looked towards the moon that overlooked this bloody land and howled.

**---**

Wide, dark eyes stared into hazy ice blue ones. The dog had bit down on his outstretched arm, inflicting a scream from the boy, though it was more from surprise than actual pain. He stilled, feeling the hot breath and hotter saliva encasing his small limb.

The dog looked as though contemplating whether or not to snap her jaws entirety. But then it gave a gurgle and thrust its head away, turning to the side to vomit a sickly looking liquid onto the grass.

Hiruzen stood by watching, holding onto his bleeding arm. It didn't hurt as much, only stung as the fangs had only grazed him. He watched as the dog gave a low moan and toppled over again, shuddering violently.

**Run child,** it told him wearily. **I am but so generous for a short while. You will lose more than your arm. **Then it shut its eyes and seemingly fainted.

The boy stayed, waiting to see if the dog would say more. But sleep had caught it in its grasp; no longer did it more and thrashed other to breathe.

He wasn't sure what to do; he did not have any experience in caring for the wounded, being his fellow shinobi or animals. He wasn't a medic, wasn't a full shinobi yet. But he couldn't just leave things be, couldn't allow this poor creature suffer any longer.

Hiruzen turned and ran back to his clansmen.

**---**

When the boy returned, it had started to rain. The dog continued to lay where it fell, only now smoke began to rise from its body. Each droplet caused a sizzle on the beast's fur, making it whine in pain.

Hiruzen threw his bag on the ground and ran towards it. First, he tried to cover the dog with leaves and branches, but it only got worse. Now, he tried to move it away, towards the covering of the trees.

The dog was heavy, probably heavier now that it was completely drenched. He got under its chest, head lopping over his shoulder and right leg over the other shoulder, or tried to. He gritted his teeth and puffed through his mouth, blowing the invading water out.

Hiruzen dragged the dog halfway across the clearing, stopping to catch his breath and to readjust his grip. His foot slipped on a gnarled branch, the loss of momentum throwing both he and his companion face forward through the dirt.

He sat up, spitting out dirt and wiping the muck from his face. He looked around where the dog fell and winced.

He had dropped it right in a puddle!

"Aw man. I'm so sorry!" Hiruzen told the whimpering canine, lifting it back on his shoulders and began to walk towards shelter.

Hiruzen watched, then yelped as something slithered around his waist, picking him off the ground and carrying him through the air. He saw the appendage as one of the dog's many tails, eyeing them all.

The canine collapsed at the base of a large oak tree, its tail dragging the boy to its side. **You are simply too much trouble, kid, **it muttered before falling unconscious again.

For a moment, the boy just laid there, against the warm fur of the dog, protected from the wetness by the large wing-like tail. So far, this Summon had threatened him, bit him, and now protected him from the rain, which obviously was a hindrance to it.

This by far was the most strangest thing that has ever happened to him.

**---**

The days passed as a blur for Blue. One moment she was in la-la land, the next she was staring in the curious dark eyes of the boy who founded her. The few times she vaguely remember being able to me, she had bitten him, some out of hazy surprise, others just for the fun of it. She was bored and seeing him yelping and jumping up like a turkey sure gave her its kicks. She also bit him whenever he tried to stick pills down her mouth or give her some nasty tasting liquid.

The damage from the holy water was worse than she originally anticipated. Facing a direct assault, her innards were literally raw and twisted around. It was going to take a while to heal, rendering her useless for the time being.

It angered her, knowing that an attack had been staged on her, that probably the one responsible believed her dead and was now gloating about it. It made her grit her teeth.

Her kind of demons were known as the Elementos. As what their name explicit, they had the power of the elements. Originally demons of Hell, their powers awakened at their most vulnerable, labeling them as the "children of nature."

But with that power, came a great weakness. While harboring their element, the Elementos had a far greater chance of being killed by their rival element. For example, Blue could die by Haine's water, her fire can kill her twin Blue, Kirara's Wind can kill Torhu's earth, Riuet's lightning could destroy M'kael. From what they knew, only Moni had the power to protect herself. Only she, the White Wolf of Space, could escape this little struggle.

That is why it is only the six of them left. Once, there were many Elementos, varieties of all who existed. Now, however, they were dead and lost in the last wars.

Crushing footsteps woke her from her brooding thoughts, turning her head to greet her visitor. Today, his first question was, "What is your name, Summon-kun?"

Her ears flattened, the right stiffening further in its awkward position and she growled her displeasure. **I am not a -kun. Cant you see I'm female?**

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "It's sort of hard to tell when you growl. So, what's you name, Summon-chan?"

She snorted. **I am not a Summon.**

"Oh? Then what are you?"

Blue looked away. **I cannot say. **

"Can you at least tell me your name?" the boy asked.

**I cannot.**

"But why?"

**Because it's better if you forget I exist. In fact, talking to you, letting you live even after seeing me is strictly taboo. I should have eaten you in the beginning, **she explained. **And before you say anything more, it is not something you would understand. I am simply not a human, or a Summon. Just believe me as a nobody, kid. That is all. **

"But that's weird!" the boy clamored sulkily. "Not knowing what you are is fine enough, but not even giving me your name? That's kind of mean, isn't it."

**It is necessary.**

He pouted. "Then what I'm going to call you?"

**Whatever you've been calling me is fine.**

"You mean 'Summon-chan'?"

Blue winced at the simplicity of the name, but sighed in defeat. **As you like.** she turned her head, facing him again. **And what should I refer you as? Or do you want me to continue to call you 'kid'?**

He scowled. "No! I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, heir of the Sarutobi Clan and the shin obi apprentice to the great Senju Hashirama!"

The dog blinked. Of course, the names meant nothing to her, except for the boy's, Hiruzen, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Still, she replied, just for the sake of replying. **Good for you.**

Hiruzen's excitement abated at the lack of interest. "You don't care? It's a great honor to be accepted by the great leader of the Senju Clan."

**I bet it is, but I can not find the strength or desire to properly congratulate you. Human leaders, their whole affairs, are not something I concern myself with. It merely distracts me and distractions aren't something I can afford. **One of her tails moved down her body in example. **I was lucky this time.**

"You were attacked?" the boy asked incredulously. "By who?"

**An aeria. Demon birds of hell. Wish that you will never meet them, for they will eat you alive. **Blue growled softly, and her insides tingled with memories of the aeria's assault.

"Demon birds?"

She closed her eyes. **Yes. Not all things in this world consist of logic. I, myself, am quite illogical.**

"Oh." Hiruzen thought it over. "I guess that's true. Shinobi are like that too. Not anyone can be a shin obi. They need chakra and skills and stuff."

One eye opened. **Kid, you are way too naïve for your own good.**

A crow cackled in the distance, flapping up towards the sky. A breeze blew sinisterly, bringing the raw smell of metal, mixed with the scent of blood. Different auras smashed into her own, faint because of the distance yet strong enough for her to pinpoint it.

Black lips unfurled over white fangs as Blue stood, snarling. **Those bastards, **she growled.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Hiruzen looked over at the angry dog.

Suddenly, Blue pounced, teeth grabbing hold of his neckline as she flipped her head, placing him perfectly on her back. The dog took off at a run, forcing the boy to take a strong hold on the heavy fur lest he be thrown off. She padded through the ground, following the trail of scent that Hiruzen made while coming to visit her. Her paws burst into flames, burning away the telltale path. She ran slower, the task taking a large toll on her.

She cursed underneath her breath, yet bolstered forward, panting heavily as she ran towards the boy's home. Blue stopped, arriving at the border of the boy's home, near enough to hear the bustling of workers inside the clan's compound. She crouched, allowing the boy to slip off her back.

Stepping away, Hiruzen looked at his canine companion, mouth ready to ask some questions.

Blue shook her head gently. **The time has finally come for me to part, kid,** she said. **Stay with your clan and do not go after dark alone.**

"Why?" he asked.

**Because there's danger everywhere. And in my wakened state, I cannot protect you as effectively as I could otherwise. **

"Well, when can I go out again?"

**Whenever your master orders you to, **she told him. **Also, do not come out with the purpose of seeing me. I will no longer be here and if you mention my presence to anyone, it will only reflect badly for you and your loved ones.**

"But why?"

She rolled her eyes a bit exasperatedly. **You must absolutely **_**love**_** that word,** she mused quietly. **I cannot explain anything, for it shall forfeit your life. But I can compare my situation to the same of a shinobi never having an attachment that can be used.**

The boy's eyes widened and he nodded his head solemnly in understanding. "Can you come back to visit me? Just so I can see if you're alive?"

It was such an innocent question, one Blue had every right not to answer. And yet, something about this child, in his lingering innocence that continue to remain even in these times of war, reminded her of her own twin sons, back when her boys did the same. Now they could no longer smile at her and ask the same questions.

It was the only answer she could give. **Maybe.**

**---**

Blue has had quite a history of leaving places without explanations. In her profession, it was a must, especially when their enemies from either side tried to make a move.

Sadly, it was often that she would arrive too lat to stop them.

She cupped the wizened cheek of the old healer, closing her lifeless eyes with trembling fingers. Blood coated her fingers, thick and wet with recent violence. Blue lifted them to her lips, lapping at the liquid. Being a couple hours old, it gave a bitter, spoiled taste.

From what could be seen, it had been a true massacre, a killing based on pleasure. The splatters of red on the ways, the differences in body mutilation, told the dog demon that this had all been slow and torturous, to inspire the greatest fear and outmost despair.

This had been a slaughter solely to mock God, to jeer in His face of the lost of the protestor of His children. A black message of demonic making.

Blue sniffed the air, but again couldn't get a distinct scent of any of the culprits. The smell of blood and the rotting corpses mixed and tainted the air, losing any possible leads of what demon and possible who.

She gave a frustrated howl, pulling up her head, nearly screaming her misery.

_Have I suffered enough? Or do You need to punish me more?_

She flashed her teeth at the sky in hostility before returning her gaze back to the bodies of the only humans she had ever come to care for in the longest time. (The kid didn't count, she thought mildly, for he, unlike the old couple at her feet, had the means to fight back against this carnage.) These villagers had become martyrs all for the sake of teaching her a lesson.

Her hatred of God only seemed to festered further.

Sighing, Blue gathered the old female in her arms, carrying her to the village's middle square, where, ironically, was spared from the blood and the killings. A pristine place of land, it would be there where she will dig the graves.

She lined all the villagers and the pieces of their cut off bodies in their own individual spots before beginning to dig. Usually, the demon would just burn the remains, leaving not a trace of it behind. But right now, she needed to gather her strength, to keep on her guard in case the demons came back for the sole purpose of gloating.

Claws digging in the earth, Blue made a stable hole for each body, putting them in comfort-ly as if she were tucking her own children to bed.

She smiled bitterly at the though, her lips twisting wryly. When was the last time she ever tucked in a child to bed? Or read them a silly story, played games till she dropped down from exhaustion, giving them the perfect opportunity to climb on her back and pull on her ears?

Much too long, she surmised. After the last war, she had returned to her homeland, only to find that her last reminding child had died. She had felt it, but didn't wanted to believe it, or probably had hoped that it was a cruel joke being played by her son. But no, she was the body, withered and skeletal in a godforsaken land, doomed to be alone forever before the grave was sealed within a black pearl. As to why, Blue simply did not know, for she left after confirming that the giant skeleton that had once been her little boy.

She still had two grandsons alive, but refused to establish contact with them. Knowing that if she ever did, she would be followed, either by Heaven or Hell. She already made that mistake once, at the cost of her mate and her first child.

The guilt was still there, fresh as ever.

Blue stopped at the next body. Now this was new. Though she didn't interact directly with the villagers besides the old couple, she knew them all. This man was a stranger, a passerby by the looks of his clothes.

An unfortunate at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Blue took off a scarf from the body, placing it to the side while she buried him. He and what looked to be his servants were the last and she soon started to make the markers.

A tree fell from the surrounding woods, cut expertly with chakra into fine picks. Living with the Elementos of Earth had taught the fire demon some good conservation techniques regarding of wood. Out of one tree, Blue made twenty, good sized picks.

Since there were twice that amount, she cut a couple of more trees and set to work in making the picks into individual crosses. The whole procedure burned her hands, handling the holy image rejecting the battered demon. She ignore the new wounds though, and tied each cross with rawhide strings, before planting them in the ground, marking each respective grave. Then she made each different and able to be identified, placing an object over each cross that told of who they were.

For the healer, a string of medicinal herbs; her husband the farmer, a pickaxe. She did this to every village until she came to the stranger and his men. For his grave, she draped his sash over the wooden cross, wincing as the image once again stung her. For the servants, varies articles of clothing from their persons.

Finally, her body gave out and Blue collapsed, panting wearily. Dust piled around her head with each breath she took, blinking rapidly as the cloud stung her eyes. She growled, pathetic at her freaking weakness and strained to stand, doubling over yet refusing to fall over again.

She shouldn't have bothered. Not when she was thrown back down on her face, sharp weapons held threateningly at her throat, a heavy foot on her head and pushing her further into the dirt.

"Move and we'll kill you," a quiet, deep voice warned.

Blue smiled, terribly tempted to do so just to spite him. But she felt it coming and couldn't stop it, really did not feel like fighting with her body.

"Get in line," she whispered and closed her eyes, fainting from exhaustion and injuries.


	3. The Man Who Controls the Beasts

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**The Man Who Controls the Beasts**

Senju Hashirama was led down the grounded hallway hastily by his men.

"This way, Senju-sama. We are keeping it in here," one of them informed him.

He nodded to show that he listened. "And you are saying that this creature is believed to have killed the Fire Daimyo's eldest son and heir?" he asked for clarification.

"It was found at the scene with blood on its claws. The entire village where Sukyo-sama was believed to have been resting at has been annihilated. All of the villagers were found buried in individual graves."

"Buried?" he repeated silently. "How odd. No youkai has ever cared about its victims to bury them."

"We've arrived, Senju-sama."

The door was made of hard steel with a separate lever to open it, covered by a line of paper seals. Two elite shinobi, two of the best of his clan, the Senju, guarded either side of the door. They nodded respectfully to their young leader, one moving to turn the lever and take off the seals placed on the metal.

Hashirama waited as the door creaked open before expressing his intentions. "I want to speak to it alone," he said.

"But Senju-sama!" As expected, his loyal shinobi protested in alarm. "We are not certain of the full danger it represents. It has been idle since we've captured it, but that's not to say that the youkai might be planning retaliation."

"If it wanted to attack, the youkai would have done so by now," Hashirama reminded. "It's a grand insult to the youkai to be captured by human hands. They are crafted by nature and nary are a word they tell you the truth. That's why I must exert extra caution." He gave them all a grim smile. "Remember, I am the only one whom can contain it. Should the need arise, I will require a large amount of space to work my jutsu. All of you accompanying me will just occupy the necessary space. Therefore, I need to go inside alone."

"Understood, sir. But we shall stay outside the door should you need backup."

"That'll be fine."

The door lifted open. Hashirama took a step forward, before issuing this last advice to his shinobi. "Don't allow the youkai to sense you. If it has a suspicion that you are protecting me, it will attack." He went inside, feeling more than hearing the others go into position and mask their chakra well.

The prison was actually a small, natural limestone cave that was located underneath a spring. It was both dark and damp, the lanterns that lighted the small space flickering weakly and dying from the droplets that came from the ceiling.

Towards the middle, his destination was a sea of paper seals made from powerful priests. One was attached to every link of the chains that contained the prisoner. Heavy breathing can be heard, as the demon had been muzzled on his order, in case it was the type that bites. The lower part of its face was covered with a black cloth that also contained a seal taped to the middle, directly over its mouth.

The cave was also the perfect prison, for its natural properties combined with the powerful seals heightened the binding spells placed on the youkai. Still, it helped to continue to be cautious.

Hashirama took a dying lantern from the wall, reaching inside his shinobi wear for a flint. He struck a flame onto the wick, bringing a new and stronger flame as he walked towards the creature.

"_Ha…."_

Instantly, the room began to lighten as all the flames of the lanterns grew stronger, brighter, glowing blue with a hot core. The new light took Hashirama by surprise, as it allowed him to have a better view of what he was dealing with.

The youkai took the form of a human girl, by the height and form of the body, in later teenage years. It retained a bit of its demonic features, by way of large dog ears, one folded awkwardly at a slant, and a single bushy tail trailing behind it. All of these features: ears, tail, and even its long wisps of hair, appeared blue in the lighting, almost black.

Elaborate kimonos hung from her thin frame, torn and dirty of its adventures. The hakama was in better shape, however, with only a scuffle of dirt at its knees that could be seen from where it kneeled. Yet, despite of its weathered appearance, there was no mistaking the expensive quality it had, or the beauty it still retain. No, it was because it was ruined that it was beautiful.

If she had dropped them like some youkai did, she could have passed for any nobleman's daughter, though it would still have been suspicious in this times of war, especially if she was found alone.

The youkai had stirred a little when he first came in, shifting her head in his direction. Now, she opened her eyes, revealing blue flames of iris, as she stared straight at him. She had sighed when he lighted the lantern, and Hashirama had no doubt she was responsible for the others. He could see that it was now relaxed, change from the upright position it had first held to slumping in her chains, stirring the seals that contained her.

"I believe this means you are an inuyoukai, with your element being fire," he somewhat asked in his observing.

"_Kaji inuyokai no naraku,"_

The man nearly jumped in surprise at the quiet correction of her name. Most of the yokai he has encountered would not even bother to talk to him, to even tell him their name. Others would instantly speak out insults, cursing him to let him go or else, throwing out threats while weak in their bonds.

Hashirama steadied himself, regaining his stoic composure, and walked closer. His hands were ready at his sides, to form seals at any moment and to use his wood ninjutsu to subdue the creature.

The inuyokai, however, did nothing.

Despite its steady breathing, it hadn't even moved in its chains. It gave as much life as a corpse, having quieted when it corrected his mistake. It made him cautious to her intentions.

"Inuyokai, why were you in the village of Hana?" Hashirama started the interrogation, prepared for the worst. If it didn't answer, he would have to force her to. The Fire Daimyo wanted results quickly and retribution for the death of his son.

"Hana. Their village was called Hana, then. I'll remember it," she said quietly, almost sad. "The old woman and her husband were so kind. I came to warn them. But I did not arrive in time. The yokai had already finished the job and disappeared. I did not want the tengu to feast on their corpse, so I buried them and their friends. I did not want them to suffer, so I laid them to rest. I only wanted them to be prosperous. That was all I wanted."

Her explanation was simple, concise, and told the story. Blunt really, but with enough feeling to sound sincere.

"Are you saying that you were not the one who killed Sukyo-sama and his attendants?" he asked.

The demon looked at him with misty eyes that peeked through the straggles of dry and dirty hair. It was hard not to step back, the blue fire he saw in that dull, sad stare spoke of its great power. This was no ordinary yokai and he could only hope that the seals would hold.

But then, why did it allow itself to be captured in the first place?

"I did not mingle with anyone but the old couple. I knew none of who died alongside them. I was already injured, which is my only proof that I did not commit these crimes. They were dead when I got there. Check my blood, my injuries. I had been healing myself elsewhere when I realized my enemies went after the village. As I said, I arrived too late."

"Other yokai attacked the village? Naze?"

The female dog demon shrugged. "To hurt me. Why else?" she said, trying to sound cold but only stressed her exhaustion. "To get me in trouble with you ningen. I've prided myself in avoiding your kind for centuries without fail. Now, it seems that I no longer have that luxury. I must enter your war."

"Our war? You, a yokai with no ties to us, want to join our fight?" Hashirama repeated incredulously.

"That's what I said."

"What is your motive? Surely you didn't believe that we would just accept you?"

"Why not?" the yokai replied. "I am offering you my services, in power and for protection. The other yokai are stirring. I am the only one in this land who can keep them in their place. Therefore, you will have a win/win situation. Besides, I have a feeling if I leave, you will only come after me and to be sealed is something I cannot afford."

Hashirama narrowed his eyes. "How will you leave? You cannot escape. Those seals were made by our most powerful monks and mikos. They've contained many powerful yokai before," he said, feeling angry and a bit insulted. The creature spoke rashly and he, who revered etiquette and mannerisms far else along with shinobi training, did not enjoy her tone.

"Hmph. Those were weaklings. The only reason I stayed in your mercy is because I wanted to speak with you, Senju Hashirama."

He leapt back as the demons suddenly stood from her kneeling position. She waved her arms, the motion sending the chains bristling into pieces of debris, turning into dust. The seals fell limply to the ground, to reveal that they had been drained of their spiritual essence, reverting back into ordinary paper. The flames of the lanterns grew to a near festering temperature, brightening the room considerably.

"Senju-sama!" His shinobi clattered to get inside and help him, meeting instead with a giant force of pure energy.

"Get back!" Hashirama demanded, shielding his face with his arms. "Any closer and you will fry!" He kept his dark eyes on the yokai, who only looked back vaguely amused by his words.

She reached up and took off the mask, throwing it into the fire beside them. "I won't hurt them," she told him. "Why would I when I'm trying to gain your trust?" She had a beautiful appearance, heart-shaped and pale, with pouty lips and her large fiery eyes. She was a tempting creature, more so with her demonic features.

A true adversity.

"How…?" It was all he could say, disbelief clogging up his words.

"Do not despair. The seals work. It's just that sort of power doesn't affect an Elementos, since it's almost of the same properties. They work on lesser and useless beings, but on myself, they're a little useless." She picked up a seal and flipped it in the air.

"I am Blue no Kaji. I am an equivalent to what your kind has named a Biju, but my tails transcends past the nine tails. I am fourteen, an inuyokai from hell as I stated earlier, and the protector of this land. Mind you, when I say protector, I mean that I've kept this wasteland from falling beneath the waters and stopped the yokai from over-running you humans. Otherwise, you would end up being the Ayakashi slaves. However, my duty was given to me by the Moon Wolf, who loves ningen, and I take my duties very seriously. Which is why I left your men capture me."

"Because of my ninjutsu," Hashirama said.

"Precisely. I could think of no other way you would willingly let a yokai come so close to you."

They stared at each other in silence, Hashirama lowering his arms to his sides. His fingers twitched with the need to use the wood ninjutsu, to test and see whether if his art would have any effect. A demon that was classified as a Biju, but was of greater strength. Surely thought that meant some of it should apply to her?

"Why?" he asked. "What is your motive to attach yourself to me? You are a powerful yokai and in my experience, even those with duty, yokai don't necessarily go out of their way to do these sorts of things for humans."

"That's true. Well, in my case, I hate humans. I despise them. But, for her, I need to protect them," Blue explained. "I was attacked in the recent days by yokai hailing from the deepest pits of Hell. It is a feat that shouldn't be as a surprise, for my recent attachments, I'm seen as an enemy there. However, I felt a larger power at work here and since I've heard of you from the others, I decided to see for myself what sort of human you were and whether you would be of use to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard of you, Senju Hashirama. You are cursed by all: yokai, Ayakashi, and even by your precious ningen. You are known as 'the man who controls the beasts', by your experience in handling my brethren, the Bijus. I wanted to test you, your appearance and the way you handle things. Your view and how you see this world. And how much these humans," she waved towards to the shinobi waiting behind them, "all mean to you. Me, I could care less. So I needed someone, a partner, who has the qualities that I lack. And I find you to be an admirable man."

"Thank you, I suppose," he said uneasily. He kept his dark eyes on the demon, watching as she began to pace alongside the wall, passing her hand through each of the blazes.

"It wasn't a compliment. The other reason was because I find you a threat," she said. "If I leave you be, you will stir controversy. Obviously, you are both a man of great power and high standing, of good rank and have a good relationship with the people you rule over. Your subordinates protect you out of love and admiration than duty. Admirable, but then I can imagine the despair you must feel at every sacrifice made in your place. You have the power to submit the Bijus to your will, something even I can feel as I stand before you here." She stopped, and blinked, before beginning to rub at her temples. "I've said too much," she grumbled, "and it is not easy for me to think clearly amidst all this water. You've picked a good place to stick a kaji like me in."

She sat and the tail she had began to divide, becoming numerous that trailed behind her. Hashirama could hear his men shift uneasily behind him. He lifted a hand to quiet and calm them, while keeping his attention on the Elementos before him.

"That's better," Blue sighed. "I've calmed down. I'm just not good around water." She lifted her head and stared at him. "I stayed to meet you and as courtesy even, to clear my name of this misunderstanding. I may hate humans, but I can't bear to hurt the Moon Wolf because of it. So for me to go around killing people is utter nonsense. The Land of Fire is my territory. It is my duty to protect it and its weakest inhabitants, the humans. But I failed this time.

"My enslavement is my punishment, a reminder never to fail again. I don't want to see her cry; neither do I want to lose anymore kind humans. Also, I wanted to meet you, Senju Hashirama."

"What are you going to do now that you have? Are you truly going to enslave yourself for the sake of humans?" Hashirama looked at her intently, as Blue grew quiet and lowered her gaze. He had seen how some demons acted; this could all be a ruse, something to lower his guard. And yet, he heard the truth in her words, the sadness she wasn't even trying to hide.

She didn't care that she cared, but she probably did find it as a nuisance.

"It's simple. To bind myself to you," she said, and looked up. "I'm going to make you mine."

---

The Kamui Kojomaru was lost.

That fact stirred his blood and gave his spiritual body a red flush. Lost. How in the world could he get lost?!

He had been following Blue's spiritual essence for a while now until it just vanished. That usually meant two things – the stupid dog was dead or she had been caged in a water prison, the opposite elements disturbing her energy and made it hard to track.

Kojomaru wanted to place his bet on the first one - after all, Blue was the most suicidal of the six- and just go back home. But then Haine will have a fit and try to come over to investigate and see if her best friend and cousin really did die.

The water wolf could do that, however. Doing so will break the seal placed on the earth and that won't be a good thing.

Damn angels. Always have to make things so damn difficult!

"Argh!" Kojomaru growled. "Leave it to the dog to cause damn trouble!" Reverting back to his solid form, the form of an old Japanese katana, the Kamui continued his trek.

Whom he found a while later was not Blue, but someone just as good. Picking up speed, he rammed smack into the human form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tails.

The fox cursed and grabbed the sheathed blade of the sword. Growling, he demanded, "Sneak attack from Haine? What the fuck did I do this time?!"

"Nothing. I needed to get your attention." Kojomaru rematerialized in his spiritual body, looking like an adolescent boy dressed in fashionable old clothes that flowed from his thin frame alongside his long, green and yellow hair. Four large feathers, the tips dripped in a red color like blood, sprouted from his scalp, waving in the air with the ribbons that held his hair up.

Kyuubi glared. "A simple 'Hey you!' would have done the damn job!" he grumbled.

"Couldn't take the chance of you attacking me, not when I need to ask you something very important."

"You hit me in the head and now ask for favors?" he asked incredulously.

"Shut up. You have a think head anyways," Kojomaru snapped.

"And now you are insulting me. Damn, you are Haine's sword." The fox shook his head. "Fine! What do you want?"

The Kamui took a moment to assess the fox. He looked as though he had been in a tumble; his usually fancy yukata and hakama were wrinkled, his long red hair tousled and wild. There was several leaves in the fur of one of his fox ears.

He gave him a pensive stare. "Someone had a fun night," he muttered. "No wonder you're grumpy and unprepared. Otherwise, you would have been able to stop me before impact."

Kyuubi smiled lecherously. "Well, she did keep me up the whole night. don't give me that look, Kojomaru. Just because Haine and most of the others decide to be celibate, don't mean I should be. If I want to fuck, I fucking will."

"Tch! Whatever. We don't care about your activities, as long as it's not noticeable to the public and doesn't give the ningen a cause to issue a hunt after you. Also, don't get any of your bitches pregnant. Haine's still mad at you for what happened last time."

The fox waved his accusations away in disinterest. "I used a condom this time, I promise," he said.

"Time will only tell. You'll be sure I'll be back to check in nine months," the Kamui warned. "Anyways, I want to know where Blue is."

"Blue-sama?"

"Yeah. Where is she? I was tracking her earlier but then she suddenly disappeared. And it wasn't a fading sort of disappearing so she did not die. It was abrupt; one moment she was there, the next she was cut off. Know anything about it?"

"There has been rumors of her death, but since I felt her recently after those yokai claimed to have killed her, I didn't put too much thought into it. I guessed she was probably fooling around again," Kyuubi agreed. "Give me a sec. I'll see if I can locate her."

He closed his eyes and released all nine tails. They were bushy, full furred and orange in color. They were still, unmoving in stature as they began to glow with the yokai's orange chakra. If a tail moved just then, a disaster will occur. Not specifically in Fire Country but throughout the world. Then the other Bijus would get upset and pester their residing Elementos, who really cant do a thing. Riuet would have to be brought in to settle things and that would make the metal dragon very annoyed.

The fifteen tails abhorred work, preferring to stay in his library than to settle disputes between idiotic demons.

Kyuubi opened his eyes, the red of them troubled. "She's underground not far from here," he revealed, "in a sort of water prison. I had to tap into the thermal energy of the earth to find her. She's not harmed, however. Both spiritual pressure and chakra feels strong. I think she deliberately let them subdue her."

"Great. Why is she underground anyways?" Kojomaru muttered. "I though she hated Earth."

"Who knows?" Kyuubi agreed, shrugging. "Blue is known to be eccentric."

"I thought you knew her best."

"Things have changed. She cant even look at me anymore without cringing," he explained, acting nonchalantly about the treatment. If it hurt him, the fox didn't show.

Kojomaru left it at that and changed the subject back. "So. How far is she?"

--

"Nani? What do you mean by making me yours. I will not stand idly by and allow you to make me a slave, yokai!"

She agreed. "You misunderstood what I said. I'm not going to enslave you. Neither do I want to kill you. However, I cant allow you to go free. Your existence in itself is a serious threat to any demon that wants to enslave a race, be it a lowly farm village or an entire shinobi clan. What I am offering, Senju Hashirama, is a pact, an ancient contract that will bind us as master and servant. You will continue on your crusade, as will I. Only we shall support one another in times of need. Of course," she added, "you are the master in this relationship and I your slave. So this should be entirely beneficial to you."

"It would if it didn't sound completely ridiculous," Hashirama said, sounding somewhat angry. "You forget you own words. I've deal with your kind long enough to recognize lies, absurdity in your statements, and your manipulating nature. You would no sooner offer me treasures and partnership with one hand while the other stabs me in the back! Why would a demon like yourself care so much about my well being when you've just considered me a threat? To offer me your servitude, even?"

"Because, I don't want to kill you," Blue said.

"You've already said that!"

"But you're not listening," she argued quietly. "It's not a statement to get your trust but pure simple fact. _I really don't want to kill you."_

Suddenly , she was behind him, using a speed that he could follow, hadn't even seen coming. "You have a dangerous power, Hashirama," Blue told him bluntly. "One that will have you killed one day, whether by ningen, yokai, or tenshi. However, it is a useful gift, one that can help me in my mission."

"Which is…" Hashirama demanded, hands lifting into seals, preparing to use them at any moment.

The inuyokai sighed. "Let me tell you something first," she said. "It's true that I hate humans, but it's not out of malice. I just averse to your kind. However I love Moni, my lady the Moon Wolf. She's everything to me and I shall follow her without a second thought. And she loves humans. Wants to protect them. Because of this desire, it was her wish that we come and protect the humans, to keep them safe from all harm. I've already failed once, Hashirama. Help me never to fail again. In return, I shall be your slave."

They looked at each other, a long, hard look that passed between yokai and ningen. Then the young Senju leader shook his head.

"No. I do not want your servitude."

"Do you continue to doubt my words?" Blue asked quietly.

"No. I believe you. You have told me nothing but the truth, whatever reason why, I do not know."

"I am fire, Hashirama. Fire is the most blunt element you'll ever find. I will tell you nothing but the truth, for it is better than a lie. Also, it doesn't prolong meaningless situations."

He chuckled. "Which is why I refuse your service. I am not suitable ot be your master, Blue no Kaji. I am earth, and I am water. We do not mix, and really, you should be petitioning to my enemy the Uchiha."

Again, Blue interrupted him, shaking her head. "I know about them and I see your point," she agreed. "But I still choose you. You will not betray me. That's simple reason enough."

"But you are yokai," Hashirama insisted. "I do not trust your kind."

"Then you shall learn," she said. "For I don't want to kill you. But I can't let you go fear either. Since you don't want to be my master through submission, let us instead form a different sort of contract, of partnership instead. It shall be less binding and less of a hindrance."

Hashirama looked at her. "It will take a while to trust you," he said.

"I am not rushing you. Because that would be stupid of me."

He still hesitated, but in the end, extended his hand. "Partners, then," he said.

"Partners," Blue agreed and grasped his hand. The elements accepted their contract and she felt remarkably lighter.

Now, she will get her revenge.


End file.
